Purnama
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Kalau melihat bulan begini,Aku jadi ingat malam itu…Juga… kenangan yang ingin kulupakan/SasuSaku Pair/RnR


*Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto*

*Purnama*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Setting : Canon, maybe OOC or many typo*

.

Kalau melihat bulan begini,

Aku jadi ingat malam itu…

Juga… kenangan yang ingin kulupakan.

.

.

.

Malam ini sang dewi menguasai langit di cakrawala. Melambung penuh kuasa dalam sinarnya yang berpendar luas hingga keseluruh pelosok dunia. Sang dewi malam bersinar cerah dalam kesempurnaanya malam ini tanpa halangan bayang-bayang sang gerhana maupun gerakan-gerakan usil sang awan di sekelilingnya.

Malam ini sunyi sesepi tenangnya mata yang tertutup dalam buaian mimpi. Bahkan anginpun tak berani bertiup-tiup seenak diri. Semua seperti tunduk tanpa isyarat kepada sang dewi. Langit hari ini tampak cerah sehingga beberapa kilau kerlip di angkasa tampak malu-malu. Sang dewi juga dengan penuh senyum bangga terus memancarkan kemilaunya sepanjang malam ini.

Sang dewi malam mengedarkan pandangannya hingga berhenti pada satu titik di mana ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya…

Siulet dua orang manusia berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalanan sepi desa Konohagakure. Dua siulet itu ternyata adalah sosok putra dan putri Adam yang tengah berjalan bersama. Mereka bergandengan tangan sembari berjalan pelan dan sesekali sosok yang satunya yaitu sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan memegangi pinggang sosok di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah sosok perempuan dengan rambut merah muda.

Sang bulan memperhatikan dua insan itu sembari mengembangkan senyum dan terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Istirahatlah sebentar." Pinta atau tepatnya perintah lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu sembari membantu perempuan berambut merah muda untuk duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun!" protes gadis berambut merah muda. "Dan berhenti menuntunku, aku bukan anak kecil!" sambungnya kesal.

Sasuke menghiraukan protes gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia tetap membantunya untuk duduk dengan perlahan. "Hn, diamlah Sakura!" rutuk Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan." Cetusnya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju, cemberut.

Sasuke kembali menghiraukannya dan segera mengenyahkan pantatnya di samping Sakura. Ia mendongak menatap langit alih-alih sedikit tak mengacuhkan Sakura yang diam-ngambek-. "Hari ini bulan tampak indah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak merespon, tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya yaitu ngambek pada Sasuke. Namun klorofilnya yang cerah itu melirik sejenak-sedikit memperhatikannya-. "Kalau bulan purnama begini rasanya aku jadi ingat… tentang kenangan yang ingin kulupakan." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Onyx-nya yang segelap malam itu tetap menerawang kepada langit dan sang bulan.

Sakura memutar kepalanya 300 sehingga klorofilnya bisa melirik Sasuke tanpa membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan batu akik hitam itu. "Kenangan?" gumam Sakura. Ia menghela napas dan mencoba melirik angkasa di mana bulan dengan sinarnya yang penuh bangga berpendar-pendar hingga ujung cakrawala.

"Kenangan yang ingin kulupakan…"

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya dan berujar. "Jika diingat-ingat, banyak sekali kenangan saat purnama ya?"

Sakura meliriknya namun tak memberi respon atas entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan dari bibir Sasuke. Klorofilnya kembali beralih kepada sang langit. "Ya, banyak sekali…" bisik Sakura lirih namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Sasuke yang kemudian mengerling padanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Purnama, menyimpan banyak kisah." Ujar Sasuke seakan membalas pernyataan Sakura. Lelaki itu menopang tubuhnya dengan dua tangan yang menjadi penyangga di belakang. "kalau melihat purnama, aku jadi ingat malam itu… malam yang sangat ingin kuhapus dari ingatanku." Sasuke menerawang.

.

Flashback…

.

Sang purnama menampakkan wujudnya penuh perkasa. Seiring dengan itu hembusan angin dingin menerpa menimbulkan sensasi mencekam di tengah kesunyian malam yang mendera. Di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang seharusnya terang itu kini gelap karena tak ada satupun lampu dari rumah-rumah yang menyala, malahan tempat itu sunyi sepi tanpa bunyi. Hanya desau sang angin dan gelap malam yang menyelimuti.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Suara langkah cepat yang tergesa-gesa bergema di kompleks itu. Dari gelapnya malam tampak siulet bocah berdiri kaku di sekitar puluhan mayat yang terkapar penuh darah. Ketika sinar sang bulan menyentuhnya dapat kita lihat bahwa siulet itu adalah sosok bocah laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat yang tampak tegang dan panik.

"Bohong! Yang seperti ini bukan kakak!" teriak Sasuke.

Sosok yang ada di hadapan sang bocah menatapnya datar tanpa emosi, hanya sepasang iris merahnyalah yang berkobar-kobar penuh bahaya. "alasanku terus bersandiwara jadi kakak seperti keinginanmu adalah… untuk mengukur kekuatanmu." Ucap Itachi. Sepersekian detik Sasuke tertegun berusaha mencerna perkataannya, "kau akan jadi lawan untuk memastikan kemampuanku. Tersimpan kemungkinan seperti itu." Lanjut Itachi.

Cairan bening menerobos mata Sasuke membuat aliran kecil yang menganak sungai di lekuk pipinya yang bulat itu. "Kau menganggapku menyebalkan dan membenciku, aku membiarkanmu hidup karena kau memiliki keinginan untuk melampauiku… kau orang yang juga bisa membangkitkan kemampuan bola mata mangekyo sharingan. Tapi, ada syarat tertentu untuk itu-"

Angin bertiup dengan kencang menerbangkan anak rambut Itachi dan Sasuke. Sepersekian detik mereka saling diam dan kemudian Itachi membuka bibirnya melanjutkan apa yang ia katakana sebelumnya.

"-kau harus membunuh… teman terdekatmu."

Sasuke tertegun. Dalam pikirannya berputar-putar kata-kata terakhir Itachi.

'_Harus membunuh teman terdekat…!'_

"Seperti aku…"

Sasuke tersentak tak percaya mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Ingatannya melayang kepada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Tentang peristiwa bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri Shisui Uchiha di sungai Nakano tadi malam."_

"_Kalau tidak salah kau menganggap Shisui… seperti kakak kandungmu sendiri."_

"Itu… kakak yang… kakak yang membunuh kak Shisui!"tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Berkat itu, aku mendapatkan 'bola mata' ini." Jawaban Itachi seketika membuat Sasuke tercenggang.

Sepersekian detik keheningan kembali menyelimuti dan Itachi kembali berujar, "kuil utama Nakano… di bawah tatami ketujuh dari pojok kanan kuil itu, ada tempat pertemuan rahasia klan. Di situ, terdapat alasan sebenarnya untuk apa jurus pupil klan Uchiha ini ada… tertulis rahasia sebenarnya."

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai kecil. "Kalau kau bisa membangkitkan kemampuan itu. Berarti, akan ada tiga orang pengendali mangekyo sharingan, termasuk aku. Kalau sudah begitu… ada gunanya juga aku membiarkanmu hidup." Itachi menutup kelopak matanya dan berbalik sehingga memunggungi adik semata wayangnya itu. "Kau… yang sekarang… tidak ada harganya untuk dibunuh. Adikku yang bodoh… kalau kau ingin membunuhku, mendendamlah! Bencilah! Lalu, teruslah hidup dengan cara memalukan… lari… dan terus lari… bergantung pada hidupmu."

Itachi melangkah pergi namun sebelumnya, ia melirik Sasuke dengan mangekyo sharingan yang berpendar sempurna. "Lalu, suatu saat. Milikilah 'bola mata' yang sama denganku dan datanglah ke hadapanku."

Sasuke menegang di tempat. Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuhnya limbung kedepan.

Dak!

Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah Sasuke segera menguasai dirinya. Ia terengah-engah. Di tatapnya Itachi yang diam menatapnya kemudian menghilang dengan sekali lompat. Sasuke sekuat tenaga menyusulnya.

"TUNGGU!"

Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang kokoh bergerak gesit, tangannya mengambil kunai yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Ketika jaraknya hampir dekat dengan Itachi, ia melempar kunai itu.

Prak!

Ikat kepala Itachi jatuh…

Tep!

Kaki tegap itu menapak sembari tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya memungut ikat kepalanya yang jatuh. Di pakainya ikat kepala itu sehingga menutupi kepalanya membuat rambut menjuntai miliknya tersisih ke belakang. Sepersekian detik ia menoleh pada sosok bocah laki-laki yang tengah terengah-engah dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

Dari kegelapan itu sepercik sinar sang purnama memantul-

-dari setetes kristal bening yang meluncur bebas dari manik menyala miliknya.

.

Flashback End…

.

"Saat itu… dia menangis. Kupikir… aku salah lihat." Ujar Sasuke, tangan besarnya menyipak poninya yang menjuntai.

Sakura menatapnya, onyx Sasuke beralih mengerling kepada Sakura. Dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ia berujar, "Aku sadar, Itachi sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, dia bodoh!" Sasuke kembali menatap lembut Sakura yang menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. "Dia menyembunyikan semua kenyataan, berpura-pura menjadi orang jahat. Membunuh semua anggota klan dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Menyakitiku sehingga membuatku terprovokasi untuk membencinya." Sasuke mengadah ke depan. "Tapi… walau bagaimanapun Itachi tetaplah Itachi, tetap kakak yang bagaimanapun selalu kusayangi."

Sakura tersenyum lembut sembari mengenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Angin berhembus semilir menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Sakura yang tergerai bebas. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan besarnya di bahu mungil Sakura, mendekatkan tubuh gadisnya itu pada tubuh besar hangatnya yang kokoh agar Sakura tak kedinginan.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap kembali sang dewi purnama yang tersenyum kecil ketika klorofil perempuan berambut merah muda itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau tahu? kalau melihat purnama juga… ada kenangan yang ingin kulupakan." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menyandarkan kepala Sakura dengan lembut di bahunya tanpa bicara dengan pikiran yang mengerti arah cerita Sakura akan berlabuh. Onyx-nya menerawang langit mengikuti Sakura dan dua insan itu tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu yang sama.

.

Flashback…

.

Kakinya melangkah pelan dan tenang, menapaki satu-persatu jalanan bebatuan yang menjadi jalan setapak desa Koohagakure. Sosok pemuda berusia 13-an melangkah tenang dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di balik saku celana putihnya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah dan tertegun ketika siulet seorang gadis berdiri tegak di depannya dengan raut khawatir dan sendu.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini… malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut dinginnya.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya dan berujar pelan, "karena pasti lewat jalan ini kalau mau keluar desa… selalu lewat sini…"

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. "Pulang dan tidur sana!" katanya tajam. Ia kembali melangkah dan melewati Sakura begitu saja. Sakura bahkan tetap diam sembari mengigit bibirnya sampai-sampai maniknya meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa…? kenapa selalu diam saja…? tidak mau bicara apa-apa padaku…" Sakura berkata sembari menoleh kepada punggung Sasuke dengan rasa pilu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot. Tidak usah perdulikan aku." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Angin bertiup kencang bahkan sang bulan meredup sejenak ketika sang awan menghalanginya barang sebentar. Lalu keheningan menyelimuti dua anak manusia itu.

"Aku selalu dibenci Sasuke, ya…?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab. "Kau ingat…? Waktu jadi genin… hari pertama kita diputuskan menjadi kelompok tiga orang… waktu pertama kali aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke di tempat ini… kau marah padaku, kan…"

"_Kesepian…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tingkatnya bukan seperti kesedihan karena dimarahi orang tua."_

"_Ke… kenapa… tiba-tiba…?"_

"_Kamu… menyebalkan!"_

Sakura menunduk, mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun hanya senyum penuh luka yang mampu ia lakukan dan Sasuke tetap diam memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak ingat…" kata Sasuke.

Klorofil Sakura melebar. "Ha ha… begitu… memang sudah lama berlalu…" Sakura tertawa hambar. "tapi… sejak hari itu. Sasuke dan aku… lalu, Naruto dan guru Kakashi… kita berempat melakukan berbagai misi. Memang penuh penderitaan dan merepotkan. Tapi, itu…" Sakura mengingat kebahagiaan mereka berempat. Rona tenang sang guru yang tengah membaca buku favoritnya, kebahagiaan Naruto saat melahap ramen, senyum tipis Sasuke dan dirinya ketika merona malu dan bahagia.

"…sangat menyenangkan." Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian berujar kembali. "Aku tahu… tentang klan Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam. Sasuke juga… ternyata…"

"Aku memang begitu juga…" potong Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dengan raut tak mengerti. "Aku berbeda dari kalian… aku ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian. Semua yang kita lakukan berempat… aku juga pernah berpikir kalau itu jalanku… kita memang melakukan semuanya berempat, tapi akhirnya hatiku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Aku hidup untuk itu! Aku tidak bisa jadi sepertimu atau Naruto." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Apa Sasuke mau merasakan kesepian seperti dulu lagi!" tanya Sakura. "Waktu itu, Sasuke juga mengajarkan padaku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita! Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit…!" isak Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tak pergi. "Aku… punya keluarga dan teman-teman… tapi, kalau Sasuke tidak ada…"

"bagiku… bagiku… itu juga sama saja dengan kesepian…" Sakura terisak-isak.

Sepersekian detik Sasuke diam, sekelebat tawa ceria Naruto dan Sakura, dua sahabatnya itu berkelebat di pikirannya. Namun sasuke sudah memutuskan, "mulai sekarang… kita hanya memulai… jalan baru kita masing-masing."

"Aku…! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI-SAMPAI TIDAK TERTAHANKAN!" pekik Sakura dengan suara pilu.

Bulan bersinar redup ketika sang awan menyembunyikan sosoknya yang hendak mengintip dua anak manusia itu. Sang bulan menatap nanar pemandangan itu, ia ingin menangis walau sang awan berusaha menutupinya agar tak mengintip.

"Kalau Sasuke mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke! Karena itu… KUMOHON, TETAPLAH DI SINI!" Sakura terus berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke dan membujuknya untuk tak pergi namun walau dia terus terisak-isak pilu Sasuke tak juga bersuara. "Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu… uh… karena itu, teteplah… di sini bersamaku… kalau tidak bisa… bawa aku juga… hiks-hiks…" pinta Sakura dengan nada lirih, ia menunduk dalam menahan isakan kencang yang akan lolos dari bibirnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan memutar kepalanya, membuat onyx-nya memerangkap klorofil Sakura. "Kau memang… menyebalkan!"

Iris Sakura melebar.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan kembali melangkah hendak menjauh namun sebelum itu Sakura segera bereaksi. "JANGAN PERGI!" pekik Sakura. "KALAU KAU PERGI, AKU AKAN TERIAK…"

Fut!

Sasuke seketika lenyap.

Deg!

Dan tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Sakura.

"Sakura…

…terima kasih…"

.

End flashback…

.

"Kenangan itu… mengingatkanku pada duka dan air mata yang terbuang sia-sia." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Ingin sekali kulupakan… tapi, ia malah selalu berputar-putar di pikiranku."

Sasuke menengok Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya sehingga ia bisa mengecup dengan lebih leluasa kening lebar gadis itu. "Aku ingat kenangan itu… sangat ingat… ketika kusadari betapa bodohnya aku." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau benar Sakura, tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam. Balas dendam hanya akan membutakan kita, memerangkap kita pada obsesi dan kegelapan tidak masuk akal yang tak akan pernah berhenti untuk menyakiti."

Sasuke menyentuh dangu Sakura dengan lembut sehingga wajah rupawan gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Aku menyesal atas semuanya. Namun aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku kebahagiaan akhirnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum lembut. Tangan besarnya bergerak turun, ia mengelus perut Sakura yang membuncit.

"Biarkan kenangan pahit itu berlalu Sasuke-kun… dan kita mulai kenangan baru yang lebih bahagia." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar, biarlah purnama-purnama yang lalu tetap menyimpan kenangan pahit itu Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang, biarlah purnama baru menjadi pengingat kenangan baru kita yang bahagia." Bisik Sasuke lembut. Di tariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura terkikik kecil sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke, "malam ini kau banyak bicara ya?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. "Hanya di depanmu Sakura… hanya di depanmu aku seperti ini!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sang dewi tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan dua anak manusia itu. Sang dewi malam tersenyum senang dan kembali memancarkan sinarnya lebih terang-hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untuk mereka- dua anak manusia itu kembali mendongak menatap langit dengan senyum mengembang. Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi setelah puas menikmati suguhan sang langit.

Tangan besar Sasuke melingkar kuat di pinggang Sakura. Menjaganya penuh waspada pada hal-hal berbahaya sekecil apapun. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan sesekali menatap ke depan, ingatannya kembali pada malam purnama perpisahan mereka. Dan Sasuke teringat dua hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan-walau salah satunya ia sudah terlampau sering melakukannya-.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

CUP~~"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

.

Sekarang, aku bisa ingat…

Kenangan yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hati paling dalam.

.

Fin!

**Arena bacot author!**-curhatan ga penting yang lebih baik dilewatin aja-

Akhirnya bisa publish fic baru! \(^o^)/ walau kena WB parah!

Sampai-sampai tiap pengen ngetik ide-idenya pada buyar semua deh. Saya jadi ga tahu harus ngetik apa. feel ilang, susunan kata ilang. Pokoknya buyar semua deh! Alhamdulillah fic ini langsung kelar Cuma dalam satu hari.

Awal-awal ide ini muncul pas saya baca sekilas komik Naruto chap 403 pas Sasuke melihat bulan di markasnya Akatsuki. Buat flashback-nya Sasuke dialog sama alurnya saya ambil dari komik Naruto volume 26 bagian waktu pembantaian Sasuke dan di sambung sama flashback yang ada di Naruto chap 403.

Buat flashback-nya Sakura dialog sama alur saya ambil dari komik Naruto chap 181.

Haah, besok senin saya UTS. Minna~~ doain saya bisa dapat nilai bagus ya~~! :'D

Review please, btw sekalian kalo berkenan kasih concrit ya. n semoga di fic gaje ini typo sedikit berkurang.-saya lemah banget soal typo, maklum bagian ngedit malesnya setengah mati-XP

Arigatou!

SIGN,

Pink Uchiha.


End file.
